


The Vice President

by digthewriter



Series: Pendragons At Work [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin goes to the bar to meet Arthur, hoping he won't show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vice President

Merlin left the office at six o'clock. He hadn't seen or heard from Arthur all day and wondered if they were still due to meet for drinks later. He had had a crush on Arthur for a very long time but never thought anything could come of it because Arthur was the CEO's son, and also, Merlin had no idea that Arthur was gay.  
  
Having "outed" himself at the Board meeting earlier that day, Merlin had nearly well had a panic attack in his office. Thank goodness, Gwen was there to calm him down.  
  
Merlin was never one to fall for the right kind of bloke. He knew that about himself. That's why it was not a big deal to focus his crush on someone who was unattainable. He'd thought Arthur was that. Now, his relief had all but vanished when he discovered that Arthur found him attractive.  
  
This could only end badly. He was convinced of it.  
  


  
*-*-*

  
  
  
He arrived at Avalon at half past six, wondering if Arthur would be there. They hadn't _actually_ made any plans so by the time Merlin sat at down on the barstool, he reckoned, it was too obvious. He'd read too much into the invitation. Arthur was probably having him on.  
  
Arthur, probably wasn't even gay.  
  
He ordered himself a drink. One quick drink, then he'd be off. He wasn't going to overthink this too. He wasn't going to give Arthur another thought.  
  
"I wondered if you'd know to come here."  
  
Merlin hung his head low as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Arthur was there. He had meant what he'd said. This was real.  
  
Unsure whether he should be relieved or annoyed, Merlin looked up to meet Arthur's eye. All of this would have been a lot easier if Arthur simply hadn't shown up. Then he could have just gone on hating him as opposed to come to terms with _this_.  
  
"This is where you meet your friends, don't you?" Merlin asked. He was Uther's assistant, he knew where the Pendragons were almost all the time.  
  
"I forget my father has you tail me sometimes."  
  
"It's not just you, don't flatter yourself," Merlin said. Uther had Merlin follow Morgana around for a while, too.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" Arthur asked. He turned his seat towards Merlin, and looked him straight in the eyes. Merlin ignored the fact that their knees were touching and no, it was not having any effect on Merlin.  
  
"I dont--I don't hate you. I simply try to stay professional, and you take it as me being rude." Merlin raised an eyebrow when Arthur didn't respond right away. He turned to grab his drink when Arthur blocked his hand from reaching for it.  
  
"You're not that professional with Gwaine."  
  
Merlin was taken back by Arthur's comment. Gwaine had a bit of a habit with flirting with everything that had legs and a pulse. He flirted with Merlin _a lot_ and Merlin usually joked back. He had no idea Arthur was aware of this interaction.  
  
"Gwaine isn't the VP," Merlin answered. It was the best he could offer.  
  
"I am not the VP right now."  
  
"Hence you're still touching my hand--" Merlin turned his gaze towards his hand that was still a few inches away from his drink and Arthur was still touching it.  
  
"That, I am." Arthur looked at his hand, and turned his gaze towards Merlin again. He smiled. It was the kind of smile that would make Merlin fall from having weak knees, if he had been standing. He was glad that they were seated.  
  
He sighed, and Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin's wrist. Merlin _knew_ he was in trouble.


End file.
